


Moved On

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean has a kid, M/M, awkward reunion, past relationship, sad!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hi,” the little boy greeted Castiel. “How do you know my dad?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moved On

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt at something a little bit on the sadder side.

“Come on sport lets hurry up and get inside I’m starving,” Dean ushered his son inside the pizzeria. He’d worked an extra shift this week so he was tired, hungry and cranky, not that he’d ever let it show to his beloved son. Being a thirty-five year old single father was a task and a half sometimes.

The pair were only getting take away so they could go watch some of the DVDs Uncle Sam had purchased last week. As long as Dean didn't have to watch Frozen again he was happy.

“Okay kiddo what kind of pizza do you want?” Dean grabbed his son and held him up to the counter to tell the lady serving them what he wanted.

“Cheese and garlic,” came the reply. Dean rolled his eyes. He was at least hoping for something with meat. 

“One large cheese and garlic it is,” Dean confirmed, before paying for their order.

A few minutes went by as the pair sat and waited. “Dad, I need to go to the bathroom,” the words pulled Dean out of his post work haze.

“Okay, need me to come with you?” Dean asked as he spotted the men’s room door only a few feet to his left. 

“Daaaaad,” came the annoyed reply. “I’m eight years old I can go by myself.”

“Fine,” Dean gave in. He swear his son adopted his Uncle Sammy’s puppy dog eyes. “But I’m going to wait outside.” Dean took a vigil outside the bathroom and continued waiting for their order. A few more minutes and they’d be back in the impala on the way home where he could finally unwind and get ready to enjoy the weekend.

The entry door bell sounded but Dean didn’t pay much attention to who had entered until another man was standing right in front of him. “Cas?”

“Hello Dean,” the other man greeted. “It’s been a while.”

“Nine years,” blurted Dean. He had basically counted each day since Castiel left. 

“You are looking well,” Castiel smiled at him.

Dean swallowed hard. Were they really going to indulge in small talk? “Yeah, um you too. So what brings you back to Kansas City?”

“My mother,” Castiel’s eyes looked saddened. “She’s not well.” Dean had heard from Charlie that Mrs Novak has developed cancer but he didn’t want to admit to adhering to gossip. “Work provided me with a transfer and I moved back a couple of days ago to be closer to her.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean offered. 

“Thanks,” Castiel smiled weakly in return. “Dean I just want to say-”

“Don’t,” Dean cut him off. “We’re good. It’s all ancient history and I’ve moved on Cas.” It was a fake front but Dean was a Winchester male and they never showed their true emotions. Castiel left him almost a decade ago to chase his dreams of a career, leaving him behind. The last thing Dean wanted was for these memories to come flooding back. His life was plunged into disarray when Castiel walked out on him and it had taken him a long time to pull himself together.

“Of course,” Castiel understood. “But I just wanted to let you know…” he stopped when he noticed someone join Dean’s side. 

“Hi,” the little boy greeted Castiel. “How do you know my dad?” 

Castiel mind nearly imploded at what he’d just heard. Dad? Dean had a child? “I,” he began but words were failing him. “I,” Castiel forced himself to get a grip. “We’re old friends,” Castiel finally managed. “Went to school together.” There was much more to it than that but Castiel was too stunned at what he was seeing; a boy no older than seven or eight with the same sandy-blonde hair as his father. 

“Wow so you must be old too?” Came the reply. Under normal circumstances adults would laugh but there was too much unspoken tension in the room to even register the joke.

Dean found himself pretty much frozen to the spot. He really hadn’t anticipated any of this happening. 

Castiel knelt down to the child’s level. “You out getting dinner with your dad?”

“Yes,” came the excited reply. “It’s pizza and movie night.”

“Your mom waiting for you at home?” Castiel was sure Dean must have ended up with Lisa or Jo after he left.

The boy shook his head. “Nope, it’s just me and dad. My mother was a sur-surrogate,” he fumbled over the word. “It’s always just been the two of us. Dad says I’m special.”

Castiel’s mind exploded. When they were together they talked about having kids together. Seems Dean went ahead with the plan without him.

“Number twenty-three,” the lady at the counter shouted which made Dean’s head snap to attention. That was him. He walked towards the counter. 

“Yay pizza,” the boy cheered. “I guess that means we’re leaving. It was good to meet you,” he looked up at Castiel and offered his hand, like his Aunt Jess had taught him.

A smile crossed Castiel's face as he took the hand offered to him and shook it. "It was very nice meeting you but I don't believe I know your name?"

"Castiel," the boy replied. "Or Cas for short if you can't manage to say it properly," he added with a giggle. "Dad said he named me after someone very important to him but he won't tell me who."

Castiel’s heart nearly shattered. Dean had a kid only a year or so after they broke up and Dean had chosen to name said child after him.

“Come on kiddo,” Dean came back from retrieving their order and wrapped an arm around his son’s shoulder. “Let’s go.” The pair made their way to the exit but Dean turned around at the last second. He cleared his throat. “It was nice seeing you again Cas.” Dean had to make a hasty retreat in order to keep the tears that threatened to stream down his face at bay.

This time it was Castiel’s turn to be frozen on the spot.


End file.
